


Sleep away.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Welcome my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's impossible to sleep with everything going on. Even if you achived, it never lasts long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a drabble. Exactly 100 words, so kind of like a poem.
> 
> Also is my OC! Her name is Metta, and you will learn more about her in the future as this series progresses.

Metta cried out, grief heavy in her gut, seeing his pain, in death, bloody and lost.

Mind buzzing her gaze swept the small expanse of rumpled sheets. Dean appeared sound asleep, obliviously dreaming while she panicked.

Movement must have woken him, his forest eyes shifting, pulling her down with a grunt.

          **_Bad dream?_**

His words were answered with a half-hearted nod.

          **_Don’t worry Babydoll._ **

He whispered, nuzzling her neck, his stubble tickling her neck.

          **_There was blood…So much._**

The words hushed to not wake Sam. Sighing, Dean kissed her temple, using a soothing voice to coo his angel to sleep.


End file.
